I and Oh Sehun
by etinprawati
Summary: Berapa banyak kau berubah seiring berputarnya sang waktu, aku sampai pada halaman terakhir tulisan tentangmu. Tetapi aku tidak berani membacanya, akan kuhapus semua kalimat sedih. Cerita kita tidak akan pernah berakhir Karena kita akan bertemu lagi.


Seorang namja manis sedang asyik menghabiskan waktu dikamarnya. Menulis itulah hoby-nya. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menulis, sudah banyak karya-karya indah miliknya namun ia tidak membaginya dengan orang lain—hanya menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Menulis lagi, aku heran kenapa kau tidak mau menyalurkan bakatmu itu. setidaknya kau mengirim hasil karyamu ke sebuah Redaksi majalan atau apa." seorang namja yang tak kalah manisnya masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya singkat melirik sekilas sahabatnya yang masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu, namun ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Setidaknya orang lain akan menikmati karyamu itu, Kai." Sosok itu yang dipanggil Kai menghetikan tangannya yang dari tadi terus menari diatas keyboard laptopnya, ia memandang sahabatnya malas. Sudah sering ia mendengar kata-kata itu dari sahabatnya, yang ia kenal dua tahun yang lalu meski begitu ia mengatakan kalau namja manis itu—Byun Baekhyun sahabatnya, waktu yang cukup singkat memang bila dikatakan untuk seorang sahabat.

Kai mengenal Baekhyun dua tahun yang lalu, ketika ia pindah ke rumah neneknya yang berada di Busan. Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sang nenek, menemaninya karena sang nenek hanya hidup sendirian di sini hingga orang tuanya mengizinkannya.

"Aku tidak berminat." Katanya singkat, ia melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Baekhyun diam, tidak menjawab ia mengambil kertas dari tumpukan yang ada dimeja belajar sahabatanya itu dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur king size milik Kai. Mulai membaca apa yang tertulis disana, yang nyatanya adalah hasil karya sahabatnya—cerpen—ya selama ini hanya ia yang dapat menikmati karya-karya sahabatnya itu. ia membacanya dengan serius, membiarkan Kai melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku heran kenapa yang menjadi pemeran utamanya selalu saja Sehun, Sehun, dan Sehun. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa kau begitu mengidolakannya sampai-sampai semua cerita yang kau buat tokoh utamanya pasti dia." Katanya panjang lebar.

Kai menghentikan lagi kegitannya tanpa diketahu Baekhyun, ia memandang kosong pada layar laptopnya.

Hening sejenak sebelum ia berujar, "Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya saja aku menyukai nama itu."

Benarkah begitu?

"Ah, ya terserahmu saja, Kai. Yang penting aku menikmatinya,"

Kai memegang dadanya, sakit. Itu yang ia rasakan sekarang, mendengar nama itu ia selalu merasakan dadanya sesak. Padahal memang benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun, disetiap cerita yang ia buat selalu nama itu yang ia gunakan. Namun didalam hatinya ia memang begitu menginginkan nama pemuda itu.

* * *

I and Oh Sehun

Cast: Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kris

Rate: Teen

Warning

Shounen-Ai, Typo's, OOC, Gaje, dll

* * *

Kai dan Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah mereka sambil berbincang. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan namun sesekali mereka tertawa yang menyambut perhatian dari siswa dan siswi lain yang melihatnya. Tentu saja karena keduanya adalah pemuda manis disekolah mereka, mereka terkenal akan kebaikan dan keramahannya terhadap semua orang.

"Kai! Baek! _Chanmkamman_!"

Kai dan Baekhyun berbalik, saling melempar senyum ketika tahu siapa yang menyerukan nama keduanya. Park Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri keduanya diikuti langkah seseorang yang dibelakangnya yang memasang wajah datarnya, tidak sama seperti Chanyeol yang sedang memasang senyum lebarnya.

"Pagi Yeol, Kris hyung." Sapa Baekhyun ramah dengan senyum manisnya.

"Pagi Baek, Kai." Balas Chanyeol tak kalah ramahnya, yang membuahkan senyum di wajah ketiganya. Kris hanya mengangguk sekilas sebagai balasan. Kris Wu atau banyak juga yang memanggilnya Wu Yifan adalah kakak kelas mereka bertiga, ia merupakan sepupu dari Chanyeol yang terkenal dengan kepandaiannya juga jagan lupakan sikap dinginnya. Namun itu tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun karena nyatanya banyak yang menyukainya, apalagi dengan sikap dinginnya yang menambah kesan misterus katanya.

"Kalian nanti sepulang sekolah ada acara?" tanya Chanyeol. Mereke sudah melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak, kenapa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, sedangkan Kris dan Kai mereka hanya mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang yang sekarang berjalan didepan mereka.

"Ada film bagus, aku mau mengajak kalian berdua nonton bersama kebetulan aku sudah beli tiketnya empat." Jawab Chanyeol antusias, ia mengeluarkan 4 tiket dari saku celananya memperlihatkannya pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Aku sih tidak masalah, bagaimana denganmu Kai?" tanya Baekhyun, sontak ketiganya memandang Kai. Kai yang dipandang hanya mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, ya itu kebiasaannya ketika ia gugup—karena dari tadi ia melamun, meski perhatiannya ia berikan pada temanya itu.

"Terserah kalian saja," jawabnya yang membuahkan senyum lebar dari Baekhyun juga Chanyeol, sedangkan Kris, dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Senang juga mendapatkan jawaban itu, dan itu artinya ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang yang selama ini telah mencuri hatinya. Ya, dia menyukai pemuda manis dengan kulitnya yang tan itu sejak mereka bertemu.

Namun karena sikap dinginnya itu ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan ajakan nonton bareng ini adalah usulan dari sepupunya untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua. Chanyeol memang mengetahui perasaan sepupunya pada sosok manis itu, Kris memang hanya bercerita padanya saja.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu lagi nanti." Dan itu suara Kris yang memecah keheningan setelah tadi mereka diam dan diangguki oleh ketiganya, mereka sudah sampai didepan kelas Baekhyun, Kai, juga Chanyeol. Berhubung kelas Kris berada di lantai tiga ia segera melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

Tidak terasa hari sudah gelap Kris dan Kai sedang dalam perjalanan pulang tentu saja Kris mengantar Kai terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai nonton tadi keempatnya memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama, tadi Chanyeol pulang duluan bersama Baekhyun.

Sekarang mereka berdua berada didalam mobil Kris,dengan Kris yang mengemudi dan Kai duduk disampingnya.

"Kau menikmati filmnya?" Kris memecah kesunyian yang tercipta diantara mereka, masih terus focus mengemudi namun tidak jarang juga ia mencuri pandang pada pemuda manis yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya, meskipun aku tak terlalu suka. Tapi terima kasih sudah mengajakku menonton bersama." Ucapnya. Kris tersenyum memaklumi dia tahu Kai tidak begitu menyukai film romance dia lebih suka film aksion atau horror, jadi wajar saja dia bicara seperti itu karena yang tadi mereka tonton adalah film romance.

"Lain kali kita nonton berdua dan kau yang memilih filmnya,"

Kai menoleh, ia memandang Kris yang masih menunjukkan senyumnya dan itu membuat Kai juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, lain kali." Jawabnya dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Kris tidak dapat mengedipkan matanya tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan indah yang tersaja di hadapannya. _"Kalau Tuhan mengizinkan," _lanjutnya dalam hati.

* * *

"Bagaimana_ hyung_, kau sudah mengungkapkannya?" Chanyeol bertanya antusias pada Kris yang kini ada dikamarnya.

Kris tersenyum penuh arti, yang membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Besok malam aku akan mengungkapkannya," jawab Kris enteng, Chanyeol mendesis ia mengira sepupunya itu sudah berhasil mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Kau terlalu lama_ hyung_, bahkan ini sudah dua tahun dan kau masih belum menyatakannya juga? Kau menunggu dia diambil orang dulu, begitu?" tanya Chanyeol sinis, dia tidak habis pikir kalau Kris tahan juga menyembunyukan perasaannya selama itu.

"Tapi nyatanya dia masih sediri kan," Kris tak kalah sinis. Ya samapi saat ini Kai memang belum memiliki kekasih, dan ia selalu menolak ketika ada orang yang menyatakan perasaan cinta padanya. Menolaknya secara halus sehingga tidak ada satupun yang membencinya akibat penolakan yang ia buat.

"Dia memang masih sendiri, tapi takdir siapa yang tahu." Entah kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu dan itu membuat Kris mengerutkan keningnya dengan kedua alis yang saling menyatu, heran tentu saja.

"Apa yang kau katakan," tanyanya tidak suka.

"Aku mengatakan apa yang aku ingin katakan. Ya kita tahu Kai memang masih sendiri sampai saat ini, tapi kita tidak tahu masa lalunya dan mungkin saja ia sudah memiliki kekasih di Seoul. Mungkin saja kan dia menjalani hubungan jarak jauh tanpa kita ketahui." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Kris bungkam, benar yang dikatakan Chanyeol mungkin saja ia di sini sendiri namun di Seoul ada seseorang yang menunggunya. Namun ia segera menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin, bahkan Baekhyun saja mengatakan kalau dia belum memiliki kekasih."

"Mungkin ia tidak mau kita mengetahuinya,"

"Tapi Baekhyun sahabatnya,"

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak semuanya kita ceritakan pada sahabat kan, kita juga menginginkan privasi, _hyung_."

* * *

Satu minggu Kai tidak masuk sekolah dan setelah itu Baekhyun tidak lagi mendapat kabar dari Kai. Anak itu hilang entah kemana bagai ditelan bumi, ia sudah mendatangi rumahnya—rumah neneknya yang selama dua tahun ini Kai tinggali, namun jawaban yang ia dapat Kai sedang ke Seoul mengunjungi orang tuanya.

Ponselnya juga tak dapat dihubungi, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada sahabatnya tentu saja Baekhyun khawatir dibuatnya. Bagaimana pun Kai adalah orang terdekatnya, yang selalu menemaninya meskipun anak itu tidak banyak bicara. Padahal yang ia tahu dari nenek Kai dia itu orang yang cerewet.

"Apa ada kabar darinya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sekarang mereka berada disebuah cafe tak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, "Tidak ada, nenek Kim bilang kalau Kai ke Seoul mengunjungi orang tuanya,"

"Tapi ini sudah satu minggu dan dia belum kembali, bagaimana dengan sekolahnya?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol bertanya namun hanya gelengan yang kembali Baekhyun berikan. "Bukankah kau sahabatnya?" tanya Chanyeol frustasi.

"Bukan berarti sahabat mengetahui segalanya, Yaeol." Ketus Baekhyun.

"Kita cari ke rumahnya di Seoul." Usul Kris, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang. Kenapa mereka tidak berpikir kesana? Mungkin saja kan?

"Ah kenapa tidak terpikir olehku,"

* * *

Mereka bertiga, Bakhyun, Kris, dan Chanyeol kini tengah berada di depan rumah megah yang sekelilingnya dipangari dengan pangar yang menjulang tinggi. Siapa sangka Kai merupakan putra tunggal dan penerus perusahaan Kim Corporation, perusahaan yang bekerja dalam industry pertambangan terbesar di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Baekhyun memijit bel rumah tersebut, dan tidak lama kemudian seorang bulter yang diketahui bernama 'Huang Zi Tao' terlihat dari name tagnya. Membukakan pintu untuk ketiganya.

"Maaf mencari siapa?" tanyanya ramah, meski wajahnya tidak terlihat ramah sama sekali mungkin dikarenakan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya yang mengingatkan ketiganya akan hewan asli China: panda.

"Kami teman Kai dari Busan, apa kami bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun sopan.

Namun siapa sangkat sang bulter malah menundukan kepalanya sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Silahkan masuk," katanya datar mempersilahkan ketiganya masuk, "Kalian tunggu disini." Lanjutnya sebelum menghilang dari ruang tengah meninggalkan ketiganya dengan raut wajah heran.

Kenapa? Kenapa saat mengatakan itu meski dengan nada datar tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri ada raut sedih didalamnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Tidak lama kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat anggun dengan pakaian serba putihnya menghampiri mereka. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris kontan saja langsung berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam pada sang tuan rumah.

"Ah, silahkan duduk." Ujarnya mempersilahkan mereka agar duduk kembali, "tidak perlu seformal itu, kalian teman-teman Jongin kan?" katanya.

_Jongin? Siapa dia?_

Batin ketiganya. pasalnya mereka hanya tahu Kai bukan Jongin, selama ini mereka memanggilnya Kai kan? jadi wajar kalau mereka heran dan bingung.

Nyonya Kim yang melihat tampang bingung dan heran dari ketiganya tersenyum kecil yang menambah kesan anggunya. "Yang kalian kenal dengan nama Kai, nama sebenarnya Jongin tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Kai." Jelasnya.

Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kami boleh bertemu dengannya _Ahjumma_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Dia pasti senang kalau kalian datang untuk bertemu dengannya." Nyonya Kim bangkit dari duduknya, "Ayo." Ajaknya.

Mereka bertiga mengikutinya, namun dalam benak mereka bertiga, mereka bertanya-tanya kemana mereka akan pergi? Kenapa malah keluar dari rumah? Apakah Kai ada diluar?

* * *

Sebuah mobil sedan yang mereka tumpangi melewati jalanan sepi, dan ini menuju sebuah bukit. Disepanjang jalan itu ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang dan warna hijau menyapa penglihatan meraka. Tidak lama mobil berhenti, tepat dipinggir jalan.

Tempat ini.

Apa maksudnya?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan dibenak mereka namun mereka tidak membuka suara, mereka berjalan dalam diam hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah nisan yang sepertinya masih baru, terlihat dari tanah yang masih merah.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Nyonya Kim. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris saling berhadapan memandang Nyonya Kim bingung. "Apa kau senang Kai, mereka datang dari Busan untuk melihatmu." Imbuhnya.

Baekhyun, Chaneyol, dan Kris menghadap kedepan, disana. Di nisan tersebut tertulis.

.

Kim Jongin

Lahir: 14 januari 1994

Wafat: 29 oktober 2013

.

Kontan saja ketikanya terkejut dengan mata melebar, memandang tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat. Namun ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata. Kenyataan bahwa teman mereka Kim Jongin atau mereka lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Kai telah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Dia menderita penyakit leukimia sejak kecil. Dapat bertahan sampai sejauh ini merupakan keajaiban, padahal waktu itu dokter sudah memfonis dia hanya akan bertahan sebentar. Tapi Tuhan berhendak lain dia bertahan sampai dewasa, bahkan dia bertahan samapi bertemu dengan kalian." Jelas Nyonya Kim.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita ini padaku?" lirih Baekhyun, sebagai sahabat ia juga ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. tapi kenapa bahkan Kai tidak pernah bercerita mengenai penyakitnya itu.

"Dia tidak bercerita karena dia tidak ingin dikasihani oleh orang lain. Tapi dia berkata kalian berbeda, kalian menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, tidak memandang dari segi apapun." Nyonya Kim memandang mereka bergiliran.

* * *

Setelah Nyonya Kim menceritakan semuanya, mereka pulang—tentu saja ke kediaman keluarga Kim—karena waktu sudah sore dan tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk pulang akhirnya mereka menginap disana, itu juga dengan paksaan tentunya dari orang tua Kai.

setelah selesai makan malam mereka terlihat bersantai sambil mengobrol dengan tuan rumah.

Hari sudah larut malam, namun Baekhyun masih belum bisa tidur. Ia memlilih untuk berjalan-jalan dikediaman sahabatnya itu. ia berhenti disebuah kolam renang yang cukup luas dengan airnya yang jernih, mendudukkan dirinya disisi kolam. Kebetulan sekali malam ini cuacanya cukup terang, langit malam dihiasi ribuan bintang.

Oke, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahkan ia tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh otaknya yang pas-pasan itu kalau sahabatnya—Kai—memiliki penyakit yang mematikan itu. Bahkan ia menyembunyikannya dari dirinya. Bolehkan Baekhyun mengatakan betapa Kai tidak mempercayainya selama ini?

Tapi tentu saja tidak, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah setega itu mengatakan itu semua. Karena ia tahu satu hal tidak semua orang berhak mengetahui semuanya, meskipun itu sahabatmu sendiri, jangankan sabahat keluarga saja dapat merahasiakan sesuatu darimu kan?

"Kau tidak tidur?" suara lembut menyapa pendengarannya, Baekhyun menoleh, ia menemukan Nyonya Kim tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan senyum tulusnya. "Kau bisa sakit kalau kelamaan diluar." Lanjutnya.

"Hanya tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, Nyonya Kim mendekat ia berdiri disebelah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau membenci Jongin?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Baekhyun tidak menjawab namun ia menggeleng. "Syukurlah, selama ini dia tidak pernah punya sahabat. Dia selalu sendirian dan hanya ditemani bulternya."

"Apa maksud _ahjumma_?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Jongin tidak seperti orang kebanyakan, meskipun ia selalu cerewet itu hanya untuk menarik perhatian orang. Karena tidak ada satupun yang mau berteman dengannya, entah mengapa _ahjumma_ juga tidak tahu penyebabnya. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Sehun, pemuda pendiam dan dingin tapi dia selalu ada untuk Jongin. Bisa dibilang dialah temannya yang mau menerimanya apa adanya." Katanya panjang lebar.

Baekhyun diam, mendengarkan. "Karena setiap hari ia selalu datang hanya untuk bertemu dengan Jongin, lambat laun mereka jadi dekat hingga mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran." Jelasnya lagi, "Ah sebaiknya kau baca ini saja," katanya sambil memberikan sebuah buku berwanra biru muda. Baekhyun menerimanya, ia memandang buku tersebut lalu memandang Nyonya Kim. "Itu buku peninggalan Jongin, dia bilang kalau aku bertemu denganmu aku harus memberikan ini padamu."

* * *

Baekhyun membuka halaman pertama dari buku itu, buku yang kemarin malam diberikan Nyonya Kim padanya.

.

.

.

_Jika tangis bagaikan hujan,_

_Dan tawa bagaikan matahari…_

_Maka butuh keduanya untuk melihat indahnya pelangi._

_._

_Begitupun aku, dulu aku sering sekali menangis karena tidak memiliki satupun teman dalam hidupku, hanya Tao yang mau menemaniku, Appa dan Eomma selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka namun aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena aku tahu mereka bekerja demi aku. Aku tidak masalah kalau aku hanya dapat bermain dengan Tao, dia orang yang menyenangkan meskipun wajahnya terlihat sangar namun hatinya baik, dia mau menerimaku sebagai diriku sendiri bukan karena aku anak appa dan eomma yang merupakan majikannya._

_._

_Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau sendirian menghadapi semua ini. Karena ada sahabatmu yang ada untuk berbagi kekuatan untuk menopangmu._

_Begitupun dengan aku, selalu ada Tao yang selalu mengerti aku, selalu ada kala aku sedih maupun senang, dialah sabahatku sebelum aku bertemu dengan seseorang._

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun kembali membuka lembar berikutnya.

_Sahabat._

_Persahabatan itu trasparan, persahabatan tidak memiliki warna._

_Karena warna dapat pudar suatu saat nanti._

_Tapi persahabatan tak berwarna, membuatnya bertahan hingga akhir waktu karena tidak akan bisa pudar._

_Kau tahu aku selalu menginginkan persahabatan seperti persahabatan para malaikat._

_Kenapa? Karena persahabatan para malaikat itu indah._

_Sesuatu yang transparan itu membuat mereka mengepakan sayap mereka untuk terus terbang jauh._

_Walau jatuh beberapa kali, sayap-sayap tak terlihat yang pernah patah itu tetap terbang, karena persahabatan sejati menjadi kekuatannya._

_Kekuatan transparan yang akan bertahan hingga akhir masa._

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun membuka halaman berikutnya.

_Suatu hari kau pernah bertanya padaku, kenapa semua peran utama dalam ceritaku selalu seseorang yang bernama Sehun, Oh Sehun?_

_._

_Di satuan waktu yang telah berlalu…_

_Ada masa dimana mereka masih belajar…_

_Aku belajar membuka mata dan mencoba melihat duniaku. Saat itulah dia datang kepadaku._

_Aku belajar untuk berjalan selangkah demi selangkah. Saat itulah dia selalu berada disampingku, memberi dorongan semangat saat aku lelah dan menangkapku saat aku terjatuh._

_Aku mengenal cinta dari untuk pertama kalinya._

_Aku belajar tersenyum dari dalam hatiku, saat itulah dia terlihat begitu bersinar didepanku._

_Aku balajar hidup hanya untuk orang yang aku cintai, hingga aku dapat bertahan sejauh ini._

_Aku belajar berkorban segalanya untuk orang yang aku cintai._

_Aku belajar tentang kasih sayang yang tak lekang oleh waktu._

_Aku belajar tentang makna kehidupan._

_Aku belajar tentang cinta._

_Aku belajar cinta yang sejati._

_Saat semua itu telah kupelajari, aku belajar untuk mempertahankannya dan tidak akan pernah menyerah. Walau harus melawan takdir Tuhan._

_Aku belajar untuk bernafas atas nama cinta, aku belajar untuk menggunakan nafas ini bersamanya._

_Aku belajar berdiri dan menatap matahari, dengan kekutan cinta._

_Aku belajar dengan genggaman tangannya yang selalu menopangku._

_Aku belajar untuk memiliki cinta yang sederhana, cinta sederhana namun bermakna dalam._

_Aku belajar memliki cinta tanpa batas dan memberikannya tanpa batas pula._

_Aku belajar untuk seseorang yang aku cintai untuk terus tersenyum tanpa menumpahkan air mata sedikitpun._

_Aku belajar untuk memiliki cinta seorang malaikat._

_Aku terus belajar untuk terus mempertahankan cinta sejati, aku belajar untuk memahaminya dan menjadikannya bagian dari nyawaku._

_Aku belajar untuk tidak menyerah, aku belajar untuk tetap ada._

_Aku belajar untuk terus berada disampingnya._

_Aku belajar segalanya._

_Aku hanya akan berhenti belajar saat apa yang aku pertahankan telah menyerah, saat nafasku hilang irama dan irama hidupku berhenti._

_Dan saat itulah aku mulai menyerah akan hidupku, karena dia malaikatku telah pergi dari sisiku._

_Oh Sehun dialah malaikatku, orang lain yang dapat menerimaku dalam hidupnya yang sempurna._

_Dialah orang yang mengenalkanku akan cinta. Cinta pertamaku._

_Oh Sehun..._

_Dialah orang yang selalu ada untukku selain Tao sahabatku juga, memberiku semangat untuk terus bertahan, bertahan dari penyakit yang aku derita._

_Dialah penyelamat hidupku, dan memberiku arti akan kehidupan._

_Dialah nafasku, irama hidupku._

_Namun dia pergi, pergi meninggalkan aku dengan membawa cinta dan juga hatiku._

_Nafas dan irama hidupku telah pergi, tapi dia sempat berkata 'Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, aku tidak meninggalkanmu, karena aku masih ada disini, dihatimu.'_

_Aku berahan sampai saat ini karena dia yang memintaku untuk berahan, kau tahu ini sungguh berat sampai rasanya aku tak sanggup. Tapi aku sadar akan satu hal._

_Saat kita berpisah jauh, aku akan menatap langit selama yang aku bisa,_

_Walau kita terpisah sejauh apapun, namun kita masih menatap langit yang sama._

_Saat aku menatap langit, lalu memejamkan mata, aku tahu bahwa kau adalah segalanya._

_Karena Oh Sehun segalanya bagiku._

Bekhyun kembali membuka lembar berikutnya.

_Byun Baekhyun_

_Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku._

_Terima kasih telah ada disampingku selama ini, meskipun hanya sebentar._

_Memiliki sahabat sepertimu bagai menangkap seberkas cahaya._

_Walau hampir mustahil untuk ditangkap, namun sangat berharga untuk membuat hidupku tenang._

_._

_._

_._

_Jika aku sudah tiada nanti, terserah bagaimana kau mengenangku, kau boleh mengenangku dengan caramu sendiri._

_Tapi aku hanya ingin, saat mengenangku, ada senyum yang terlihat bukan tangis._

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Ya, setelah dia membaca tulisan terakhir di buku Jongin, dia sadar satu hal. Jongin tidak ingin kepergiannya ditangisi, karena itu tidak akan membuatnya kembali sebaliknya dia ingin sebuah senyum karena itu tidak akan memberatkannya. Karena tangis hanya akan memberatkannya untuk kembali ke sisi-NYA. Dan dia percaya setiap insan pasti akan kembali pada-NYA. Didunia ini tidak ada yang abadi, semua fana kecuali Tuhan.

.

.

.

_**THE END**_

Emm maaf ya, bukannya ngelanjutin FF yang ada tapi malah bikin FF yang baru. Aku masih banyak hutang ni sama kalian tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah mulai sibuk kuliah. Jadi sabar ya aku pasti lanjutin koq tu FF.

Ini juga FF apaan? Entah apa judul sama isinya enggak nyambung banget. Dan maaf bila tidak memuaskan, karena aku bikin untukku sendiri sebenarnya hihi#digampar reader#


End file.
